bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Hau
The Kanohi '''Hau' is the Mask of Shielding. It allows its' user to protect themselves from any physical attack they are aware of by throwing up a force shield. The only difference between the Great and Noble versions is that the Great version forms a stronger and longer-lasting shield than the Noble one. Kanohi Hau are made from Growth and Regeneration Kanoka on Metru Nui. Lhikan's Hau A very famous Kanohi Hau is Lhikan's. It was worn by the Toa for an unknown amount of time, and was transformed into its' Noble version when he became a Turaga. Before he died, he entrusted it to Vakama, who later gave the mask to Jaller on Mata Nui after Jaller's Noble Kanohi Komau broke. Jaller then wore it for over 1,000 years, until Karzahni forced him to exchange it for a seemingly Powerless Great Calix. Shortly afterward, while battling Makuta Icarax, Gali Nuva unleashed a Nova Blast, destroying Karzahni and bringing the mask afloat. Tahu then retrieved it. It was then left on Daxia by the Toa Nuva. Its' status after the island's destruction is unknown. Example Usage *'Great:' In the Mata Nui Online Game, Onua used his Kanohi Hau to protect himself from an attack by an infected Lewa. *'Noble:' Turaga Lhikan used his Noble Hau to attempt to protect himself from Teridax's Shadow Hand in ''Legends of Metru Nui''. Bearers Great *''"The Guardian"'' - Primary mask. *Ucen - Formerly; now deceased. *Corps Niveau Un Oba - Formerly; now deceased. *Makuta Justac - Formerly; now deceased. *Noa Amnesti - Primary mask. *Toa Arvane - Damaged; replaced with a Great Kakama. *Toa Sewin - Formerly secondary mask; now deceased. *Toa Anarchos Taraki - Primary mask. *Toa Angelus Tala - Formerly; now deceased. *Toa Barak Niru - Formerly; became Noble when he was transformed into a Turaga Barak. *Toa Ceronox Narmok - Primary mask. *Toa Haru Kovek - Secondary mask. *Toa Maelun Xelovekk - Formerly; became Noble when he was transformed into a Turaga Maelun. *Toa Mangai Lhikan - Formerly; became Noble when he was transformed into a Turaga Mangai. *Toa Mangai Voraka - Formerly; now deceased. *Toa Marat Makar - Primary mask. *Toa Mata Tahu - Formerly primary mask; exchanged for a Golden Kanohi. *Toa Mata Lewa - Formerly secondary mask; exchanged for a Golden Kanohi. *Toa Mata Pohatu - Formerly secondary mask; exchanged for a Golden Kanohi. *Toa Mata Gali - Formerly secondary mask; exchanged for a Golden Kanohi. *Toa Mata Kopaka - Formerly secondary mask; exchanged for a Golden Kanohi. *Toa Mata Onua - Formerly secondary mask; exchanged for a Golden Kanohi. *Toa Mia Jerrow - Primary mask. *Toa Mia Quoff - Formerly; now deceased. *Toa Neţeru Sutekh - Primary mask. *Toa Recla Ilos - Primary mask. *Toa Ryhmä Avira - Formerly; now deceased. *Toa Shakiu Kered - Primary mask. *An unknown Toa whom Toa Hagah Gaaki honors with her Kanohi Henumi. *Toa Otaave Vernes - Formerly; now deceased. *Warga Tardol - Formerly; now deceased. Powerless *Allesendro *Arvane - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa. *Cederå - Formerly; replaced with an undisclosed Kanohi. *Eri - Formerly; used in training during her time as a Dark Hunter. *Gar *Gaardus *Ilos - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa. *Jerrow - Formerly; became Great when she was transformed into a Toa Mia. *K'ryo *Kered - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Shakiu. *Khāur *Kosu *Kumo *Kyzul *Lhikan - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Mangai. *Lumi *Makar - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Marat. *Marka *Nari *Narmok - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Ceronox. *Niru - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Barak. *Oba - Formerly; became temporarily Great when he was transformed by a Corps Stone. *Pekka *Quoff - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Mia. *Rukoua - Formerly; on Onurak Nui. *Sutekh - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Neţeru. *Takan *Tåkån - Formerly, now deceased. *Tala - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Angelus. *Taraki - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Anarchos. *Touran *Unik *Voraka - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Mangai. *Whetar *Xelovekk - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Maelun. *Zemya *Vernes - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Otaave. Noble *Turaga Kohu - Primary mask. *Turaga Barak Niru - Primary mask. *Turaga Maelun Xelovekk - Primary mask. *Turaga Mangai Lhikan - Formerly, now deceased; mask given to Jaller by Vakama after his death. Powerless *Jaller - Formerly as a Matoran; given to the Maker Karzahni upon entrance to his realm. Forms Trivia *The Kanohi Hau is the symbol of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, as their functions are the same: to protect. *The Coliseum's gate is in the shape of Lhikan's Great Kanohi Hau. *An enormous Kanohi Hau is located on the Isle of Artakha. *In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Teridax wears a Kanohi Hau which appears infected since his Kanohi Kraahkan had been taken from him. See Also *Gallery:Hau Category:Objects Category:Kanohi